Walentynkowe róże
by Huusina
Summary: Moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Co by się stało, gdyby Minerwa McGonagall uznała, że zakochał się w niej Severus Snape, i to w przeddzień Walentynek? Sprawdźcie sami!


**_Walentynkowe róże_**

Zmrok ogarnął już hogwarckie błonia, gdy koło chatki Hagrida wyrosła nagle ogromna postać – sam Hagrid. Przyświecał sobie lampą naftową i w jej świetle jego wzrok napotkał przechadzającego się samotnie Snape'a. Olbrzym zdziwił się jego obecnością o tej porze, zwykle bowiem w tym czasie sprawdzał wypociny swoich uczniów – kolejne beznadziejne wypracowania o eliksirze rozweselającym. Jednakże jego czytanie wypracowań o tym napoju bynajmniej nie bawiło.

Hagrid miał akurat zadanie na Walentynki, następny dzień. Dumbledore polecił mu zanieść do Wielkiej Sali 10 koszów różowiutkich róż, którymi miało zostać przystrojone owe pomieszczenie. Niestety, Hagrid nie zmieścił w swoich i tak wielkich rękach wszystkich koszy, więc uznał, że profesor Snape może mu się przydać. Wystarczyłoby, gdyby wziął jeden kosz.

-Eee... panie psorze? – nieśmiało zwrócił się do groźnego nauczyciela olbrzym.

-Słucham? – odparł zaskoczony Snape. Miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, a jego czarny płaszcz złowieszczo szumiał, falując na wietrze.

-Mam taką małą prośbę, panie psorze – mówiąc to, Hagrid zebrał w sobie całą swoją odwagę. Wskazał na kosze róż i powiedział – Muszę to zanieść do Wielkiej Sali, ale jednego cholibka nie uniosę. Może by psor zaniósł?

-Ja? – przeraził się mistrz eliksirów. – Jeszcze ktoś by mnie zobaczył...

-Zmrok jest, panie psorze – zaśmiał się Hagrid. Jak to zrobił, nie wie do dziś. – Spokojna głowa.

-No dobrze – niechętnie zgodził się Severus. – Ale nikt się nie dowie.

Hagrid wziął to za groźbę i szybko skinął swoją wielką, włochatą głową. Snape chwycił jeden kosz i ruszył przed siebie. Olbrzym też zabrał swoje 9 koszów i szybko przegonił pomocnika.

Snape wlókł się za Hagridem bojąc się, że ktoś go zobaczy. Wciąż rozglądał się dookoła nie patrząc pod nogi, aż w końcu potknął się o jakiś większy kamień i wyciągnął jak długi na ścieżce. Profesor wstał, wytrzepał szatę i rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu róż, jednak kosz zdążył już potoczyć się w ciemność.

„Poradzą sobie bez jednego kosza" pomyślał Severus i pobiegł szybko do Hogwartu. 

Tymczasem nie tylko on wybrał się na późną przechadzkę po błoniach. Profesor Minerwa McGonagall szła właśnie między wspaniałymi dębami, gdy poczuła, że coś potoczyło jej się pod nogi. Pochyliła się i podniosła przedmiot, który okazał się koszem różowych, okazałych róż. Do kosza przyczepiona była kartka: _Róże walentynkowe_. Profesorka rozejrzała się, myśląc, od kogo dostała te piękne róże, gdy zobaczyła biegnącego w stronę Hogwartu Snape'a. „On? – zdziwiła się w myślach. – Wprost nie do uwierzenia... Severus Snape dał mi kwiaty walentynkowe. Dlatego uciekał! Nie chciał się przyznać! I nie dał mi ich o tak, do rąk... to do niego pasuje. Ale... Walentynki są jutro! Więc to... to jest zaproszenie! Muszę się odwdzięczyć! Już wiem jak!"

Profesor McGonagall, z koszem w rękach, pobiegła do Hogwartu. 

Kiedy rano Severus Snape wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, nie mógł jej rozpoznać. Wszędzie panował róż: różowe wstążki, różowe baloniki, różowe... róże! Na pocieszenie profesor zauważył, że bez jednego kosza Hagrid poradził sobie doskonale.

Siadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu i spostrzegł, że zamiast profesor Sprout, po jego prawej stronie siedzi nauczycielka transmutacji. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło go to, że podczas śniadania wszystko mu podawała i była dla niego _miła_. W Hogwarcie nikt nie zwracał się do niego _miło_ czy _sympatycznie_, tak jak ona. Ten przerażający incydent wyprowadził Snape'a z równowagi.

Na szczęście w miły nastrój wprowadziło go ogłoszenie o wycieczce do Hogsmeade. Mimo, że mała Weasley'ówna wydzierała się: „specjalnie w Walentynki!", profesor nie zraził się. Chętnie ruszył z tłumem uczniów w kierunku wyjścia, wyobrażając sobie, jak zakochani zbłaźniają się w miasteczku.

Snape szedł właśnie główną ulicą Hogsmeade, gdy dopadła go jakaś staruszka z kraciastą chustką na głowie. W ręce trzymała taki sam kraciasty worek. Ku przerażeniu Severusa, staruszka sięgnęła ręką do worka i obsypała go różowym konfetti, wtórując sobie piosenką:

_Ja kocham_ cię też

_Chodźmy razem gdzieś_

_Nie mów mi, proszę, nie_

_Mój kochany Severusie!_

Staruszka skrzeczała przeraźliwie, a piosenka i konfetti skończyło się równocześnie. Kobieta ukłoniła się i odeszła jak gdyby nic, Snape dostrzegł tylko na jej ubraniu plakietkę _WALENTYNKOWY POSŁANIEC_.

Nim zdążył otrząsnąć się z oszołomienia i konfetti, podbiegła do niego profesor McGonagall. Na szacie czarodzieja w różnych miejscach poprzyczepiane miała różowe, okropne róże. Mistrz eliksirów ze strachem w oczach zobaczył, że ta wariatka od transmutacji _uśmiecha się_ do niego. Próbował uciec, lecz poczuł na ręce żelazny uścisk Minerwy i z myślą, że gorzej być nie może, poddał się.

Nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił. McGonagall zaciągnęła go do najbardziej różowej i najobrzydliwiej słodkiej kawiarenki, jaką mógł sobie wyobrazić. Mianowicie wchodzili właśnie do kawiarenki _Madame Puddifoot_. Wszędzie wisiały jemioły i inne walentynkowe dekoracje, takie jak serduszka i aniołki, a przy każdym stoliku okrytym różowym obrusikiem siedzieli ci obrzydliwi zakochani. Minerwa prowadziła Severusa po ciasnym pomieszczeniu między parami, aż w końcu, w kącie, znalazła najbardziej różowy – ale wolny – stolik i usiedli przy nim.

Snape nie wiedział, jak stąd uciec. Nie umiał wybrać, co jest gorszym upokorzeniem przed tymi wszystkimi uczniami: siedzenie tu z nauczycielką transmutacji czy ucieczka przed nią przez całą kawiarnię na ich oczach. W końcu wybrał to pierwsze, z myślą, że jeśli nie będzie rzucał się w oczy, to go nie zauważą.

Ledwo usadowił się wygodnie na wyściełanym różowym aksamitem krześle, podeszła do nich chuda i obwieszona błyskotkami madame Puddifoot.

-Co podać? – spytała, podając im kartę w kształcie serca.

-Dwie herbaty z cytryną – odparła McGonagall za siebie i za Snape'a.

Madame dygnęła i odeszła. Chwilę później przybyła z dwoma filiżankami na tacy, o dziwo, białymi, i postawiła je na stoliku.

-10 sykli się należy – powiedziała do gości, a Minerwa podała jej monety. Ku nieszczęściu Snape'a kobieta odeszła na dobre.

-Smakuje ci herbata, kochany? – spytała go profesorka.

Czy on się przesłyszał? Czy może ta wyważona, zasadnicza i nienawidząca Snape'a osoba powiedziała do niego _kochany_?

-Dobra – odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów zbity z tropu, dusząc w sobie przekleństwo na temat paskudztwa, które mu podano.

Wypił herbatę najszybciej jak mógł, aby uciec z tej przeklętej kawiarni. Jak na złość, profesor McGonagall piła ją nadzwyczaj wolno. Snape chciał uciec jak najprędzej, więc wstał od stolika i powiedział:

-Hmm... spieszę się. Przykro mi, ale już wyjdę. – odwrócił się już do wyjścia, gdy usłyszał:

-Cze... – to profesor McGonagall chciała go zatrzymać, ale przerwał jej brzęk szyby.

Szklane odłamki rozsypały się po podłodze, a na najbardziej różowy stolik w kącie spadł mały kamień.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni w kawiarni spojrzeli najpierw na kamień, potem na Snape'a i McGonagall. Nie zdążyli jednak długo się nadziwić, bo przez drzwi do pomieszczenia wpadły cztery rude i jedna ciemna czupryna, i w zaistniałym zamieszaniu zapomniano o dwóch nauczycielach w kawiarni madame Puddifoot.

George, Fred, Ron i Ginny Weasley razem z Lee Jordanem (to właśnie oni kryli się pod tajemniczymi czuprynami) biegali po całej kawiarni wywracając krzesła i stoliki, rozrywając różowe obrusy, tłukąc w oknach szyby, zrzucając na podłogę jemioły, niszcząc walentynkowe dekoracje i ogólnie dewastując dorobek życia madame Puddifoot. Sama właścicielka schowała się za ladą, słysząc za sobą huki kolejno odstrzeliwanych kamieniami butelek, talerzy, kieliszków i filiżanek. Jej goście w panice i nieładzie uciekali przez drzwi, które pod ich naporem wypadły z zawiasów. W całej kawiarni rozlegały się trzaski, brzęki umeblowania oraz wrzaski i krzyki przerażonych uczniów i mieszkańców Hogsmeade. Madame cicho szlochała za swoją ladą pomiędzy okruchami dawnych zastaw, a z pustej kawiarni wyszli jej dręczyciele.

W panującym wszędzie zgiełku Severus Snape chyłkiem wyszedł z kawiarni rad, że zgubił swoją niechcianą towarzyszkę. „Pierwszy i, mam nadzieję, ostatni raz dziękuję wam, Gryfoni" pomyślał, zostawiając madame Puddifoot samą w głębokiej rozpaczy.

Jego szczęście nie trwało jednak długo. Właśnie odwrócił się od zdemolowanej kawiarni, gdy zobaczył przed sobą... Minerwę McGonagall.

-Co ty tu robisz? – spytał przerażony mistrz eliksirów, wpatrując się w uśmiechniętą twarz nauczycielki transmutacji.

-Zabieram cię do restauracji, Severusku – odparła Minerwa. – Zapomniałam, że Weasley'owie i ich kolega wciąż mszczą się za ten niesłuszny dług.

-Restauracji? – Snape postawił kolejne pytanie.

-Tak, do „Amorka". To będzie kolacja ze świecami i muzyką!

Severusowi zrzedła mina i, wiedząc, że nie ma wyboru, profesor powlókł się za tym potworem w czarodziejskiej szacie z różami.

W końcu dotarli do restauracji. Nad drzwiami widniał różowy (NIEE!, myślał Snape) napis _Amorek_. Tym razem usiedli przy byle którym stoliku, ponieważ wszystkie były wolne. Podszedł do nich ubrany śmiesznie mężczyzna i zapalił świece na stoliku. Tu nie było aż tak wielu dekoracji, za to mała orkiestra, która zaczęła grać, gdy mężczyzna zaklaskał w ręce. Przed orkiestrę wyszedł inny mężczyzna, w garniturze i z mikrofonem, i zaczął śpiewać jak w operze:

_Miłości moja, kocham cię_

_Miłości moja, wielbię cię_

_Miłości moja, tak bardzo chcę_

_Byś była ze mną całe życieee!_

Ostatni wers wyciągnął tak długo i wysoko, że w oknach zadzwoniły szyby, lecz po krótkiej przygrywce śpiewał dalej.

Tymczasem Minerwa zamówiła za nich oboje jakieś francuskie paskudztwo i czerwone wino. Danie i wino stały już na stoliku przed nimi i McGonagall zaczęła jeść. Snape także się zmusił i poczuł w ustach gorzki smak francuskiego „czegoś", które zamówiła Minerwa. Popił je szybko winem i odetchnął z ulgą. Minerwa chyba odczytała to jakoś inaczej, bo, ku przerażeniu Snape'a, powiedziała:

-Smakuje ci? Może chcesz dokładkę? – Snape przeraził się jeszcze bardziej i złapał McGonagall za rękę, bo już ją podnosiła z zamiarem zawołania kelnera.

-Nie! – wrzasnął. McGonagall spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Nie... nie chce mi się jeść – Snape z trudem krzywo się do niej uśmiechnął, próbując się tłumaczyć.

-Aha – uspokoiła się Minerwa. – Kelner! Płacimy! – Potem zwróciła się do Severusa. – Odprowadź mnie do Hogwartu. To będzie romantyczny spacer w świetle księżyca. Uwieńczenie tego dnia.

Po zapłaceniu Snape wyszedł z Minerwą na zalaną blaskiem księżyca uliczkę.

Nauczycielka transmutacji wzięła nauczyciela eliksirów za rękę i za wszelką cenę nie chciała jej puścić. Snape nawet nie próbował się wyswobodzić – nie mógł uciec od tego potwora. Całe szczęście, że to już koniec.

-Wspaniale tu – nagle (ku zdziwieniu Severusa) Minerwa zaczęła rozmowę. – Pamiętasz to miejsce? Tu potoczył się kosz od ciebie.

-Kosz? – zdziwił się Snape.

-No, _ten_ kosz. _Kosz z różami_. Wtedy, jak upadłeś, wczoraj. Sprytnie wymyślone, ale ja się domyśliłam.

-Czego się domyśliłaś? – mistrz eliksirów przystanął w osłupieniu.

-No wiesz, że chcesz się ze mną umówić. – słodko odpowiedziała McGonagall i się zaśmiała. – Chodźmy dalej, nie stój tak!

W końcu dwaj nauczyciele dotarli do wrót Hogwartu.

-No to teraz... – zaczęła Minerwa, ale nie zdążyła już dokończyć: Snape uznał, że to ponad jego siły.

Chyba pomyślał sobie Bóg wie co, w każdym razie wyrwał rękę ze stalowego uścisku McGonagall i pognał jak najszybciej do Hogwartu, przez korytarze i stanął dopiero gdy dotarł do jego jakże przytulnego gabinetu w lochach.

A profesor McGonagall stała wpatrując się w bramę i myśląc: „To nie można już powiedzieć do zobaczenia?" 

Rankiem Severus rozsiadł się niespokojnie w swoim fotelu w Wielkiej Sali. Niestety, profesorka transmutacji wciąż siedziała obok niego. Kiedy uczniowie zabrali się do śniadania, Dumbledore przysunął się do Snape'a.

-Podobno pomagałeś Hagridowi z koszami róż, tak mi mówił – zwrócił się dyrektor do mistrza eliksirów.

-Tak, ale miał tego nie mówić – syknął Snape. – I tak kosz, który niosłem, zgubił się. Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim stało.

-Wiem, ale Hagrid poradził sobie. Dlaczego upadłeś, Severusie?

-Bałem się, że ktoś mnie zobaczy – szepnął do dyrektora Snape. – Patrzyłem wokół, ale pod nogi już nie. – dyrektor cicho się zaśmiał.

-Najlepsze, że znaleźliśmy te róże – powiedział do Snape'a. – Widziałeś wczorajszą kreację Minerwy?

-Te kwiaty – zaczął Snape – to były tamte róże?

Dumbledore znów się zaśmiał i po chwili on i Snape odeszli od stołu.

Profesor McGonagall, siedząc obok Snape'a, usłyszała całą ich rozmowę. A różami Snape naprawdę się zdziwił. Nauczycielka transmutacji siedziała na nieswoim fotelu cała czerwona, z osłupienia nie mogła się ruszyć. Nagle podeszła do niej profesor Sprout.

-Słuchaj, Minerwo, możemy już zamienić się miejscami z powrotem? Wolę już siedzieć obok Severusa niż tak wielkiego autorytetu, jakim jest Dumbledore.


End file.
